Touch him, If you dare
by kurokotetsuyawife
Summary: Kau.. berani menyentuh Kuroko Tetsuya ? Lakukan jika berani, tapi jangan ketakutan ya jika nanti malam aku mendatangimu! Don't Like/Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : "I will destroy this world, if you ignore me."**

**Tittle : Touch him, If you dare.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, ETC**

**Pair : Kuroko Tetsuya x OC **

**Disclaimer : (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M (buat jaga-jaga aja sih ^_^)**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama sekolah.. Kuroko sudah di kagumi oleh wanita yang ada di kelasnya, kira-kira di kelasnya ada 30 murid, terdapat 15 wanita.  
"Uwah kamu keren sekali!" Ucap 2 gadis yang mengelilingi pria berambut biru muda, mestipun kadang Kuroko itu keberadaannya sangat tipis tetapi dia tetap saja, sekali ketemu pasti tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati..." Ucap gadis yang sedang mengintip dari pintu, mengintip seorang gadis yang sedang berada di dekat Kuroko, entah kenapa gadis yang mengintip ini berbicara begitu..

Pulang sekolah, gadis yang mengintip dari pintu tadi.. berlari kearah seorang pria berambut biru. "Kau Kuroko Tetsuya, apakah aku salah?" seorang gadis yang langsung berbicara kepada pria berambut biru, tentu saja pria berambut biru itu kaget karena yang menyadari keberadaannya itu sangat jarang apalagi gadis ini langsung menyadarinya.

"Benar, kau siapa?" Kuroko bertanya kepada gadis yang menebak namanya itu, mestipun cantik, berdada besar dan rambutnya berwarna hitam kuncir dua, tetap saja dia keliatan sedikit aneh jika di lihat dari matanya yang berwarna merah itu.

"Aku Kawashima Teichi, teman sekelasmu.. apakah kau tidak menyadarinya jika aku sekelas denganmu?" DEG! Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menyadari keberadaannya, ternyata yang keberadaan tipis bukan hanya dia tetapi Kawashima Teichi ini juga. Walaupun dia memerhatikan kelasnya tetapi dia tidak sadar jika ada Kawashima Teichi

"Kenapa diam? apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengetahuiku.. ah... sudah lupakan saja" Kawashima Teichi terus berjalan menjauh dari Kuroko, tetapi terlihat jelas Kawashima tersenyum seperti sosok seorang "Yandere" dan akhir nya Kuroko mendekati Kawashima, dan Kawashima semakin tersenyum lebar tanpa di sadari Kuroko bahwa Kawashima sedang tersenyum.

"Kawashima-san rumahnya dimana?" Kuroko memulai topik pembicaraan, agar dia bisa tahu rumahnya dimana dan lagi pula apa salahnya jika menanyakan rumah teman satu kelasnya..

"Aku adalah tetanggamu, Tetsuya-kun" DEG! (again) Kuroko juga tidak menyadarinya bahwa dia adalah tetangganya

"Tetsuya-kun, kau berwajah datar tetapi kau.." Kawashima sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kuroko dan membisik "Kau sebenarnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu di hati"

Yap, dugaan Kawashima selalu benar, Kuroko kadang berpikir dia seperti sosok Akashi Seijuurou tetapi bedanya dia tidak bisa bermain basket, dia hanyalah murid biasa yang datang kesekolahan mencari ilmu

"Sudah jam 3 sore, Tetsuya-kun aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri, karena kita tetangga bagaimana kau ikut pulang bersamaku?"

"Baiklah, Kawashima-san"

Sampai dirumah Kawashima memberi kecupan di pipi Kuroko, tentu saja Kuroko kaget tapi wajahnya tetap datar karena baru pertama kali kenal sudah seperti itu, apakah dia waras? Pikir Kuroko

Waktu Kawashima sudah masuk kedalam rumah, sebelum Kuroko masuk dalam rumah ada seorang wanita yang menyapa Kuroko Tetsuya, tentu saja Kuroko kenal karena itu teman sekelasnya "Kuroko! apakah rumahmu disitu?"

"Haik." Balas Kuroko dengan singkat.

"Dekat denganku, aku disebelah sana." Ucap wanita yang sedang menunjukkan jarinya kearah kiri.

"Haik, kita dekat, aku masuk dulu ya." Kuroko cepat-cepat ingin masuk karena dia sangat lelah hari ini entah kenapa dia tidak banyak kerjaan tetapi dia merasa lelah, apa karena wanita yang bernama Kawashima Teichi itu?

Wanita yang menyapa Kuroko tadi merasa sedih karena dia ingin berbicara lebih dengan Kuroko, dan akhirnya dia melangkah jauh dari depan rumah Kuroko.  
Tanpa menyadarinya Kawashima Teichi melihat dari jendela, dia terlihat sangat cemburu. Kawashima Teichi belum pernah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki, baru kali ini dia mencintai laki-laki yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hahahahahahahahaha *evil-laugh*, Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan Kuroko Tetsuya ? hanya aku yang bisa mendapatkannya saat ini, bersiaplah untuk mati.. hahahahahahaha.."

Kawashima Teichi langsung saja membuka tasnya yang berisi pisau, kapak, pistol, dan rantai. Sambil tersenyum ala Yandere dia berkata "Bersiaplah engkau ahahahaha *evil-laugh*" Kawashima kembali menutup tas itu dan membawa nya, dan mencari wanita itu, dia bisa tahu letak wanita itu, ternyata wanita itu ada di taman dan sedang sendiri.

.

.

Wanita yang tadi menyapa Kuroko bernama Haruko Kiriza (teman sekelas Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kawashima Teichi) itu sedang santai di taman sambil menjilat Ice Cream berwarna Pink yaitu rasa strawberry, tetapi tak lama dia mendengar suara wanita sedang tertawa, dia tidak takut hantu malah sangat penasaran, dia menuju kearah suara itu, semakin dia mendekat kegang sepi itu semakin terdengar jelas suara wanita yang sedang tertawa itu dan pula gang itu sangat gelap karena memang sudah malam.  
Dia melihat seorang wanita lagi duduk dan tertawa disana dan bertanya "Kau sedang apa?"

Lalu wanita itu menoleh kebelakang terlihat muka Kawashima Teichi dengan jelas, memasang muka "Yandere Face".  
"Aku tidak sedang apa-apa" Kawashima Teichi berdiri lalu dia berjalan menuju belakang Haruko, dan langsung saja dia mengikat Haruko dengan rantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau siapa?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, Haruko Kiriza!" Balas Kawashima dengan nada yang agak keras. Seperti orang sedang membentak.

Kawashima langsung menusukkan pisau ke kepala Haruko, di tusukan dan di keluarkannya pisau tersebut dari kepala Haruko, lalu di potong kepala Haruko tersebut menggunakan kapak... darah keluar sangat banyak.. dan memotong badannya menjadi 4 bagian, darah keluar banyak, organ tubuh Haruko berceceran di lantai.

"Ahahaha.. sekarang kau mati! Kau seperti cacing yang mati, hanya bisa melihat tanah sekarang bukan Kuroko Tetsuya lagi.. ahahahaha" Kawashima Teichi senang dan tertawa bagaikan iblis, ternyata dia benar-benar seorang Yandere.

* * *

Besoknya. . .

* * *

Jam 5 pagi Kuroko tengah bangun, sambil membuat sarapan dia mendengarkan berita di TV, langsung saja dia melihat ke TV tanpa memikirkan masakannya tengah di masak, karena terdengar berita yang mengejutkan baginya "Haruko Kiriza telah tewas di gang dekat taman Yakumo, dan tidak membekas sidik jari orang yang telah membunuhnya, dia di potong menjadi 4 bagian dan kepalanya telah putus."

Kuroko sangat kaget, karena baru saja kemarin dia bertemu tetapi sudah mati. Lalu dia balik kedapur dan memikirkan makanannya.  
Saat kembali kedapur Kuroko melihat seorang gadis cantik yang menggunakan baju tidur

"Tetsuya-kun, masakan mu bisa gosong loh nanti.. Tapi tenang, karena masakannya sudah matang sudah aku pindahkan kepiring kosong, nih" Kawashima Teichi yang sedang memegang piring tersebut.

"Darimana kau datang, Kawashima-san?" Kuroko yang tentu saja kaget karena dia tiba-tiba ada di dapur.

"Ha.. kau lupa Tetsuya-kun ? semalam kita tidur bersama.. Tetsuya-kun" Kawashima mengucapkannya dengan senyum, memang benar dia tidur bersama Kuroko kemarin malam.

"Aku tidak mengingatnya." Kuroko yang berwajah datar mulai tidak menerima ucapannya, karena dia tidak merasa padahal dia tidur bersama Kawashima.

"Ya sudah, mungkin kamu capek.. dan sekarang kita adalah ..pacar.." Kawashima mendekat dan memeluk Kuroko

Kuroko hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan tersebut, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, padahal dia harus menolak pernyataan tersebut, tetapi kenapa kali ini dia tidak bisa ? dia tidak jatuh cinta dengan Kawashima.. tetapi.. mengapa.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak pernyataanku, Kuroko Tetsuya.." Langsung saja Kawashima Teichi melumat bibir Kuroko yang manisnya seperti Vanilla itu, dan mendorongnya hingga berada di kamar yang dia tidur bersama Kuroko semalam, dan membuka baju tidur Kuroko. Memegang tangan Kuroko dan mengarahkan tangan Kuroko kedadanya yang sangat besar itu. Meskipun Kuroko tidak meremas, hanya menyentuh diam, Kawashima mendesah "Ahh... kenapa kau tidak meremasnya?"

"Karena ini tidak boleh kita lakukan sekarang, Kawashima-san" Kuroko tetap berwajah datar yang sedang menatap mata Kawashima sekarang, mereka saling menatap tetapi tidak berbicara.

"Sudahlah kau tidak asik, Tetsuya-kun. Kita ini pac-"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kawashima-san." Teriak Kuroko dengan keras yang akhirnya bisa menolak pernyataan Kawashima

"KAU MENOLAKKU?! JIKA KAU BERANI TOLAK SEKALI LAGI!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan pacarmu, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu dan tidak akan" Kuroko mengatakannya sekali lagi dengan wajah yang sangat datar, tetapi suaranya cukup keras

"Ahahaha.. kau menolakku, kau menolakku.. kau menolakku.." Kawashima tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Kuroko tersebut, mestipun dia tidak terima yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah . . .

"Elenor..." tiba-tiba Kawashima mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat asing... tetapi cukup mengejutkan Kuroko, kedua matanya berubah menjadi warna kuning dan tanpa disadari rantai yang daritadi tidak dia bawa ada di tangannya.

"Dengan kekuatan ku ini, dalam 10 menit. Hancurkanlah dunia ini!" Kawashima melempar rantainya keatas dan rantainya tertancap di atap rumah Kuroko.

"Kawashima-san, hentikan.. kumohon! ini bisa menghancurkan semua yang ada di dunia ini, tolong!" Kuroko memohon agar Kawashima tidak menghancurkan dunia yang dimana ada teman-temannya yaitu, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Akashi Seijuurou, karena mereka adalah sahabat terbaik Kuroko..

"Tidak bisa, Kuroko.. hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menghentikan." Kawashima tersenyum.

"Siapa itu, Kawashima-san? apakah aku tidak bisa?"

"Diriku sendiri, Ahahahahaha! Tentu saja kau tidak bisa, karena kau telah menolakku bukan?"

"Kawashima-san, beri aku waktu untuk menjadi pacarmu.." Kuroko yang berwajah datar telah berubah pikiran

"Akan ku beri 1 minggu saja."

"Itu terlalu cep-"

"Dunia ini akan hancur dalam waktu 3 menit, jika kau tidak menerima pernyataanku tidak apa-apa, dunia ini siap untuk pecah"

"Baiklah, hentikan sekarang!"

"Yokaiii~" Kawashima menghentikan Elenor yang dikenal sebagai penghancur dunia itu, ternyata Kawashima mempunyai kekuatan spesial yang masih belum diketahui kekuatan itu berasal darimana, yang jelas sekarang dia selalu bersama Kuroko dan tidak ada satu pun wanita di sekolahan yang berani mendekatinya dan menyentuh Kuroko Tetsuya, karena begitu di lirik oleh Kawashima Teichi mereka sudah sangat takut

Rasa cemburu Kawashima Teichi sangat besar, tetapi Kawashima Teichi itu benar-benar mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya... cintanya tidak palsu untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, jadi tidak salah jika rasa cemburu Kawashima Teichi sangat besar.

.

.

"Anak-anak perkenalkan ada murid baru.." Guru memperkenalkan murid baru, seorang wanita yang menggantikan Haruko Kiriza, karena setelah Haruko Kiriza meninggal, wanita di kelas tersebut berkurang 1, walaupun Kawashima Teichi adalah wanita paling cantik di kelas, tetapi murid baru ini juga tidak kalah cantik, dadanya memang tidak sebesar Kawashima tetapi dia terlihat sangat cantik, dan sangat berani mendekati Kuroko Tetsuya...

.

.

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada murid tersebut ?

* * *

**~To Be Continued~ ~Terima Kasih Sudah Baca~**

* * *

A/N :

maafkan author QAQ ~

ceritanya gaje dan banyak typo. makanya kukasih warning. ;)

Kuroko nya juga OOC, susah membuat Kuroko jadi gak OOC gitu QAQ

reviewnya ya /.\ berat/ringan di terima :*

sankyuu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : "New Student"**

**Tittle : Touch him, If you dare.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Alur Kecepetan, ETC**

**Pair : Kuroko Tetsuya x OC**

**Disclaimer : (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

"Anak-anak perkenalkan ya, kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Amerika namanya Elisha Galea, mestipun dia anak Amerika tetapi dia bisa semua bahasa, hebat bukan?"

Kelas yang tadi suasananya sepi, menjadi ramai, terutama anak laki-laki melihat murid baru berambut merah panjang tersebut, dia tidak kalah cantik dengan Kawashima Teichi.

"Aku ingin duduk di depan pria itu" Sambil menunjuk kearah Kuroko Tetsuya, karena sebelahnya sudah ada Kawashima Teichi terpaksa dia harus duduk di depannya

Pria yang di kelas tersebut kesal, mengapa wanita-wanita yang cantik selalu mendekati Kuroko Tetsuya ? Apakah yang diharapkan dari Kuroko Tetsuya ?  
langsung saja Elisha melangkah ketempat duduk yang ada di depan Kuroko, yang dulunya memang di tempati Haruko, walaupun kelas tersebut banyak bangku kosong tapi mengapa Elisha memilih tempat duduk yang ada di depan Kuroko ? Apakah ada yang menarik disana ?

.

.

'ck... wanita ini boleh juga, bersiaplah malam nanti Elisha Galea.' Kawashima Teichi mulai mengeluarkan suara dalam hati, dia kesal dia cemburu karena baru kali ini ada wanita yang berani melawan lirikan horrornya itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak mari kita memulai pelajaran IPA" Setelah itu pelajaran di mulai hingga akhirnya bell istirahat berbunyi, di saat istirahat terjadi tarik menarik antara Kawashima dan Elisha, Kawashima menarik tangan kanan Kuroko, sedangkan Elisha menarik tangan kiri Kuroko

"Tetsuya-kun sudah janji dari kemarin ingin selalu bersama ku jika istirahat, makan bersama di atap sekolah jadi lepaskan tangan Tetsuya-kun!" Kawashima Teichi terus menarik tangan Kuroko

"Tetapi aku murid baru, Teichi-san, jadi aku butuh Kuro-san untuk menemani ku makan di kantin"

"Dia membawa makanan sendiri jadi tidak perlu membeli makanan di kantin!" bentak Kawashima

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN." Teriak Kuroko lalu dia mengelus-elus lehernya karena kesakitan berteriak.

"Tetsuya-kun?/Kuro-san?" ucap dua orang bersamaan

"Aku tidak akan ikut kalian berdua, jadi kalian makan sendiri saja, permisi"

Kuroko pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, karena dia sudah muak di tarik-tarik terus dan juga waktu istirahat sudah terpotong 5 menit lebih, sekarang dia memutuskan untuk makan sendiri, dia berpikir sepertinya dia salah masuk sekolah, memang si Kawashima dan Elisha itu paling cantik di sekolahan tersebut, tetapi keduanya tidak ada bedanya, sama-sama "Agresif".

Kuroko memutuskan untuk makan sendiri, walaupun makan sendiri tetapi dia tetap tidak enak jika tidak ada Kawashima, terasa sepi saja tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara...

"Tetsuya-kun" Suara wanita yang tidak asing bagi Kuroko tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya

"Aku tahu kamu ingin makan bersamaku aku sekarang ada disebelahmu, ternyata keberadaanmu memang tipis ya, aku mencarimu butuh waktu 10 menit lebih dan itu cukup lama bagiku."

Kuroko terkejut ketika menoleh kesamping, Kawashima yang tiba-tiba ada disana membuatnya terkejut, yang menyadari keberadaan Kuroko itu hanyalah Kawashima dan Elisha, tetapi semua teman sekelasnya juga kadang menyadari jika dia sedang di panggil atau di tunjuk oleh seseorang.

"Kawashima-san sebaiknya cepatlah makan karena 5 menit lagi bell istirahat berbunyi"

"Haik haik, Tetsuya-kun"

Bell istirahat berbunyi, bekal yang tengah di bawa oleh Kuroko dan Kawashima belum habis tapi mereka harus segera melanjutkan pelajaran di sekolah, hingga bell pulang berbunyi. Kawashima dan Kuroko pulang bersama karena mereka tetangga.

"Tetsuya-kun, aku ingin di rumah mu sampai nanti malam jam 7, bolehkan ?"

"Emang ada apa, Kawashima-san?"

"Aku sendirian dirumah, dan kau juga sendirian kan di rumah, lagian apa salahnya jika aku kerumahmu?"

"Haik, Kawashima-san"

Kuroko tidak bisa menolak, dan waktu yang tersisa untuk mengambil keputusan tinggal 3 hari lagi, tidak terasa sudah terpotong 4 hari.. dia ingin sekali minta perpanjangan waktu tetapi jika iya, apakah Kawashima akan menghancurkan dunia ini ?

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Kawashima langsung saja duduk di sofa dan memegang remote TV untuk menyalakan TV, dia menekan channel 241 yaitu channel yang menayangkan drama, dia melihat seorang pria mencium bibir wanita tersebut, dia ingin sekali Kuroko melakukan seperti itu padanya.

"Kawashima-san" Suara Kuroko membuat Kawashima memfokuskan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggilkan bukan TVnya, belum sempat berbicara orang yang memanggil 'Kawashima-san' langsung saja Kawashima mencium bibir Kuroko, kedua kalinya dia mencium bibir Kuroko, dan juga Kuroko itu adalah First Kissnya sedangkan Kawashima adalah First Kiss Kuroko.

"Kuroko, aishiteru.." Kawashima menangis padahal tidak ada yang perlu di tangisi, apakah dia menangis karena dia mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintai dia kembali?

"Kawashima-san kenapa kau menangis?" Kuroko baru kali ini melihat seorang wanita yang keliatannya agresif dan mungkin sedikit horror modelnya itu menangis

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah jam 7 malam aku mau pergi kesuatu tempat dulu, jaa" Kawashima langsung menuju kepintu membukanya dan keluar lalu menutupnya kembali

'Saatnya aku membunuhmu, Elisha' Senyum yandere Kawashima

Kawashima langsung saja melacak dimana rumah Elisha, ternyata di dekat sekolah, langsung saja tanpa berpikir, Kawashima berlari menuju rumah Elisha dengan kekuatan Invisible nya dia bisa menembus rumah Elisha tanpa harus melewati/menyusup dari pintu.

"Ahahahaha..."

"Teichi-san, aku tau itu adalah kau.. Ahahahaha" Elisha ikut tertawa iblis seperti Kawashima, Elisha juga seorang yandere..

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu.. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Kau bukanlah manusia, Teichi-san, suatu saat kau dapat menghilang Teichi-san."

"Kau sendiri juga bukan, Elisha. Sebelum berbicara lihatlah dirimu manusia atau bukan!"

"DIAM KAU, TEICHI-SAN SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK MENGETAHUI IDENTITASKU" Bentakan dari Elisha, tak lama berubah menjadi serangan untung Kawashima mempunyai kecepatan yang sangat sempurna dia dapat menghindari serangan Elisha yang juga cepat.

"Ingatlah, Teichi-san. Pria yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu adalah milikku. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...AHAHAHAHAHA" Tertawa Elisha lebih seram dari yang sebelumnya, Elisha kini benar-benar marah karena Kawashima telah mengetahui Identitasnya, Elisha tidak suka orang lancang.

"Berisik kau, Elisha... sebaiknya kau mati karena kau tidak pantas ada di dunia ini"

Pertarungan di mulai, Kawashima membawa rantai sedangkan Elisha menggunakan dua pedang, mereka mulai bertarung. Kawashima melemparkan rantai ke Elisha tetapi Elisha selalu menangkis dengan pedangnya sehingga berbalik ketangan Kawashima, Elisha menyerang Kawashima dengan kedua pedang yang ada di kedua tangannya tetapi serangan tersebut tidak mempan bagi Kawashima.

.

.

Jam 9 malam, Kuroko sangat ngantuk ingin tidur, langsung saja Kuroko menuju kamar dan tertidur, setelah dapat tidur 30 menit dia terbangun karena mimpi. Mimpi tersebut sangat buruk baginya sehingga dia terbangun, dia mimpi Kawashima dan Elisha sedang bertarung dirumah Elisha. Kuroko tidak yakin mimpi itu nyata atau tidak, tetapi bagaimana kalau dia mengecek langsung.

Pertama, Kuroko pergi ke rumah Kawashima, mengetukkan pintu rumah sampai 10 kali lebih tidak ada yang membukanya, berteriak Kawashima-san pun tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik rumah, hingga akhirnya dia menelpon Kawashima, diangkat oleh Kawashima.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya-kun?" Kawashima mengangkat telpon dari Kuroko sambil bertarung dengan Elisha, Kuroko mengetahuinya kalau mereka sedang bertarung, karena suara pedang Elisha yang mengenai rantai itu berbunyi sangat jelas sehingga Kuroko yang telah menelpon Kawashima itu mendengarnya

"Kawashima-san kau sedang apa ? tolong lah jujur"

"Bertarung dengan... Elisha"

"Rumah Elisha dimana?"

"APA?! kau akan kesini?!"

"Tentu saja, Kawashima-san ini akan membahayakan kalian berdua"

"Dekat sekolahan, tetapi ini juga membahaya-"

**Piip...**

Belum selesai berbicara, Kuroko sudah mematikan telponnya, segera berlari menuju rumah Elisha yang kata Kawashima dekat dengan sekolahannya. Kuroko terus berlari hingga dia melihat rumah yang agak berantakan dia berpikir itu rumahnya langsung saja Kuroko mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut

Tok Tok Tok..

Elisha membukakannya "Kuro-san!" Elisha langsung memeluk Kuroko melempar pedangnya ke arah Kawashima, memang sediki sengaja tetapi Kawashima berhasil menghindarinya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini, Elisha-san, Kawashima-san" Kuroko dengan nada yang sangat sangat serius menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi

"Kuro-san, jadi begini tiba-tiba Kawashima-san datang kerumahku dan menyerangku, apakah itu hal yang sangat lancang dan juga dia bukan lah manusia, Kuro-san"

"Kawashima-san, jadi kamu bukan manusia? terus kamu apa?"

"Aku adalah monster yang di buat menjadi manusia tetapi Elisha juga bukanlah manusia! dia juga monster yang di buat menjadi manusia.."

"Kuro-san aku juga monster tapi aku tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menyerangnya, ya kan?" dengan nada yang sangat manja Elisha mempererat pelukannya yang dari tadi memeluk Kuroko

"Satu lagi, dia yang membunuh Haruko-san" Senyum kemenangan telah terlihat di wajah Elisa yang membongkar semua rahasia Kawashima, dan ekspresi datar Kuroko berubah menjadi marah karena mengetahui Kawashima yang membunuh Haruko teman sekelasnya dulu.

"Kawashima-san, jauhi aku, dan Elisha rumah mu berantakan sebaiknya tinggal bersamaku"

"Tapi.. Tetsu-!"

Kuroko tetap melangkah jauh dari Kawashima bersama Elisa, dia tidak memperdulikan Kawashima. Tapi keadaan tersebut membuat Kawashima berubah semakin jahat.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHA, KAU SUDAH LUPA DENGAN JANJI KU TETSUYA-KUN, SEBAIKNYA AKU MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG ADA DI DUNIA INI."

Kawashima keluar dari rumah Elisha dan membakarnya dengan berkata "Burn it" terbakar lah rumah Elisha dan dia tertawa "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, TETSUYA-KUN AH... AKU INGIN SEKALI KAU MEMANJAKANKU TETAPI KAU MENOLAKKU.."

Kawashima meninggalkan rumah Elisha yang telah terbakar dan jalan-jalan menuju tengah kota, hingga ke gang yang sempit dan bertemu preman.  
preman-preman menggodanya tetapi itu membuat Kawashima sangat risih

"Kau ingin menggodaku? apakah kau berani?"

"Tentu, kau hanyalah gadis lemah hahaha"

"Yakin?"

"Baiklah, barislah disini"

Kawashima mengeluarkan rantai dari tangannya dan mengikat semua preman yang sedang berbaris itu, dan satu persatu kedua matanya dicolokan dengan pisau, setelah di colokan, Kawashima menggores pipi dan dahinya. Preman-preman itu berteriak kesakitan tentunya, lalu Kawashima memotong semua kepalanya dan memotong badannya menjadi 10 bagian serta organ tubuh pria-pria tersebut keluar dan berceceran.

'Ingatlah kau pria-pria bodoh, yang boleh menyentuhku hanya lah Kuroko Tetsuya, dan tentunya aku sangat ingin di sentuhnya, AHAHAHA.'

Kota ini mulai terkenal pembunuhannya, pembunuhan yang sangat misterius, akhir-akhir ini berita di TV sering memberitakan tentang pembunuhan, Kuroko sebenarnya tau siapa pelakunya dia ingin menghentikannya tetapi sepertinya dia akan terikat syarat yang membuatnya risih, tetapi jika tidak dihentikan temannya juga akan ikut terbunuh suatu saat

.

.

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada kota Jepang selanjutnya ?

Penuh darah ?

Penuh dendam ?

Atau...

Di Kuasai Oleh Kawashima Teichi Monster Yandere itu ?

dan Apakah yang akan di lakukan oleh Kuroko ?

Menghentikannya ?

Atau

Membiarkannya ?

-Chapter 2 END-

* * *

**~ To Be Continued ~ Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

* * *

Thanks yang udah review.

Chapter 2 sedikit lebay dan mungkin alurnya juga kecepetan lagi nih kayanya w/

Sorry kalau updatenya kilat bgt w lagi ada waktu nganggur soalnya

Sankyuu yang udah baca :* ~


End file.
